ACTG 373: The purpose of this study is to determine the number of subjects in both arms of the study whose HIV virus levels either remain below the level of detection or decrease below the level of detection during the 96 weeks of treatment. This study will also look at the safety and side effects of the study drugs when used in combination. 3TC, ZDV, indinavir, nevirapine, and stavudine have been approved by the FDA for treating HIV infection and will be used in this study.